


Midnight Blossoms

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star





	Midnight Blossoms

 

Petals of brightest purple

Silver streaming down edges

Golden stem winds slowly down

Violets cannot compare

 

Gentle blooms on breezes sway

By river meandering past

Grassy knoll of blossoms awaken

Precious as countless jewels

 

Mountains reach for golden sky

Lakes of silver gleam

Forests green stretch ‘cross emerald grass

Whispers of fog float by


End file.
